Pants
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Danny's powers would go haywire whenever he was around Sam, and it's starting to annoy the crap out of him. Set after PP, but the hill scene between Danny and Sam didn't happen.


**Hello! It's been a while since I last wrote a Danny Phantom fanfic. Sorry, I was just caught up in my other fandoms that whole time. Though, I kind of re-watched some of the episodes of DP and my love for the show was revived (that sounded wrong)! Anyway, I haven't wrote anything in long time so I'm a bit rusty. Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**By the way, this fic takes place after PP, but Danny and Sam's moment on the hill didn't take place. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pants<strong>

Danny didn't know when or how this started, but he did know one thing:

_It annoyed the crap out of him._

It all started two weeks ago after that Disasteroid almost killed them all. He would go invisible suddenly, his hands would freeze without him even commanding it, he'd suddenly levitate in mid-air, and he would phase through chairs and floors without him meaning to.

And it all happened when he was around _Sam._

Seriously, what was the big deal? The first time these things happen was when he first got them. He didn't know how to control them then. Sam and Tucker were the ones who _helped_ him control these blasted powers. These "mishaps" didn't occur when he was around Tucker. So how come whenever he was around Sam now, his powers would go haywire?

That wasn't all. He'd suddenly feel nervous and fetish. He'd feel himself blushing without reason when he was around her. His ears would go red and he'd suddenly find himself stuttering over words when he was talking to her. He'd feel embarrassed, heck, he felt _bashful_ when he was round her.

Who wouldn't though? Sam was a girl worth getting bashful for. Danny always admired her individuality and assertiveness. He always admired how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and express herself. He loved the way she'd talk about something she was passionate about, there was something in her eyes that would light up whenever she did this. Oh, and her eyes, God her beautiful eyes. Those eyes could captivate anyone who dared to look at her. Those eyes would always capture him. He could stare at them all day and never get tired of it, and it wasn't just her eyes. Her smile, her laugh, her personality, everything about her seemed to captivate him.

Danny shook his head to get rid of all of these thoughts and focus on patrolling the town. Since when did he thought of his female best friend that way? Since when was he so love-struck when he was around her?

_Since the time she kissed you at the North Pole._

Danny yelped when he almost flew into a tree. He sighed in relief once he was flying straight again. Of course! Why didn't he thought of it sooner? Ever since that infamous kiss, Danny's powers would go haywire. However, ever since that kiss, he and Sam were nothing but awkward with one another.

Sure it was as clear as day that he liked her, and he knew she liked him back. That thought alone was enough to make him smile goofily. If so, why haven't they gotten together?

Danny frowned as he passed the town park's entrance. Why _haven't_ they gotten together? That was a really good question. Danny sighed as he sat down on one of the park's benches. It was already late at night so no one was around to disturb him, and hopefully, no ghosts were around too. He sighed once more as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was a peaceful night, Sam would love this.

Danny once again shook his head. There he was again thinking of Sam. He groaned and slumped on the bench before closing his eyes. Clueless. How could've he been so clueless? It was clear from the start that Sam liked him. That kiss in the North was all the proof he needed. Yet he didn't notice her. Why? Cause he was clueless! That's why.

That kiss. He felt a smile form on his lips when he remembered it. Although short, it still meant a lot to Danny. He poured all his feelings into that kiss, he was as sure as hell he felt something in that kiss. He just hoped she did too.

Danny reached into his pocket and took out the Wes ring his dad gave him. He inverted it so that the letters spelt _Sam_ instead. A soft smile formed as he fingered the letters gently before a look of determination replaced it. He had to tell her and he would do everything he can to get the message out straight.

* * *

><p>The following day, Danny was on his way to Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam and Tucker. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous beyond his wits. He'd also be lying if he said he said that he wasn't nervously fiddling with the Wes ring in his pocket the whole way.<p>

"Hey, dude. About time you got here. Sam's over by the counter ordering for us." Tucker greeted once Danny was inside the joint. The Ghost Boy only gave a nervous smile as he sat down next to him. Tucker rose an eyebrow.

"You okay, Danny? You look paler than normal." He said. Danny sighed.

"I'm fine, Tuck. Just… nervous." He said. Tucker eyed him.

"Nervous? About what?"

Before Danny could answer, Sam arrived and dumped the tray filled with food on their table before sliding unto the seat across from the boys.

"Hey, Danny." She greeted before munching on some salad. Tucker immediately started gobbling up his burger.

"H-Hey, Sam." Danny stuttered, nervousness fully taking over him. Sam raised an eyebrow before munching on some more lettuce. Danny was about to eat some fries when his hand suddenly went intangible and the fries fell to the table.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked. Danny gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, never better! Why would you ask that?" he asked. Just as the words left his mouth, he felt himself go through the chair he and Tucker had been sitting on.

"Well, for starters, your head's sticking out of your seat." Sam said as she pointed her fork at him. Danny groaned before phasing out and sitting upright again.

"What's going on, dude? Your powers have gone haywire for the past two weeks now." Tucker said after swallowing two large bites of his burger. Danny sighed before successfully popping a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said curtly. He felt Sam's eyes on him, but he didn't look up. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his. Sam's hand.

"Danny, what's wrong? You can tell us, you know that, right?" she said. She looked worried.

Before Danny got the chance to answer, he felt his other hand freeze a good amount on his food. Groaning in frustration, he got up suddenly before placing his hands in his pockets. He had been humiliated enough already.

"Maybe some other time. Sorry, I'm just… not myself today." He said before storming off, leaving a very confused Sam and Tucker behind. Sam glanced at Tucker.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

Tucker sighed while watching Danny walk away from the window. "No, Sam. It's something else." He said.

"He's been acting strange since that Disasteroid. Especially his powers." Sam said.

"Maybe he's just overwhelmed with all the attention he's been getting." Tucker said. "What other reasons could there be?"

Sam suddenly stiffened before looking out the window. _There could only be one other reason._ She thought.

"I'm going to follow Danny. Is it okay if I leave?"

Tucker smiled and nodded. "It's not like I can stop you anyway."

Sam gave a small smile before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Danny was in the same spot in the park he was in last night wallowing in self-pity. Stupid ghost powers. He was humiliated in front of Sam twice already, and it's not even noon.<p>

"Ugh! Why do I have to be such a coward?" He yelled causing a few people to turn their heads, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied right now that he didn't notice someone behind him.

"Coward? About what?"

Danny almost fell from the bench at the voice. He looked up to see Sam, a look of worry etched on her face.

"Sam, you startled me." Danny said. Sam rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to him.

"It would appear so." She said. "So, do you mind telling me what's got you over the edge lately?"

"Oh you know, people knowing my identity and all that. I have to admit it's pretty overwhelming." Danny said before standing up and taking a few steps away from her. Sam followed.

"It is. A lot of pressure too." She said. Danny gave her a look which made her clear her throat. "Sorry."

Danny just rolled his eyes before his hand brushed over the small bump on his pocket, and suddenly, he was nervous again. Sam saw this and placed her hand on his, making him turn to her.

"Danny," she began, but the words died in her mouth as she stared at his icy blue orbs. Danny stared back. Before they knew it, they were leaning in slowly. Closer and closer until finally, their lips touched softly.

Danny felt Sam cup his face with her hands, the same way he did with hers back on The North Pole… when the world was about to get smashed into teeny bits by a gigantic asteroid. Thankfully now, there was no asteroid so they didn't need to rush. Danny sighed a bit before leaning in a bit more, afraid that if he leaned in fully, she would pull away.

_This feels right_. He thought.

Sam tentatively moved her hands to Danny's neck, still not used to the whole kissing thing. A few seconds later, she felt Danny move his around her waist. She smiled before deepening the kiss a bit more. People were probably staring, but she didn't care. She was too busy with a certain halfa's lips at the moment.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, but their foreheads still touched. They stayed like that for a little while before Danny gave Sam his goofiest smile.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Wow indeed." Sam replied before looking down and noticing Danny's pants were already around his ankles. She stifled a laugh.

"Don't look now, but your pants are down." she said. Danny gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked before looking down to discover that his pants are indeed down. He blushed furiously before pulling them back up again. "Sorry…" He muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

Sam couldn't contain her laughter any longer and was soon laughing her guts out in front of Danny. The halfa first found this rather annoying before he too burst into fits of laughter. It wasn't long before the two teens collapsed on the ground from laughing too hard. Sam was the first to calm down.

"Man, Danny. Remind me to bring you a belt when I kiss you again." She said in between giggles. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I don't think a belt's going to help my pants situation since it's only going to phase through." He said before he realized something. "Wait, before you kiss me again… so does that mean what I think it means?"

Sam chuckled before looking at him and nodding. "Yes, Danny." She said. Danny grinned before taking the Wes ring from his pocket and slipping it unto her left ring finger.

"Sam, to be honest, I was kind of nervous with what might happen after the Disasteroid, after the kiss,"

"Kind of?" Sam questioned. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I was _a lot_ nervous. Mostly because, I've liked you a lot for quite some time now. It just took me a while to figure that out." Danny laughed a bit. "I was just afraid that I might ruin our friendship… especially with how awkward we were since that kiss…"

Sam gave him a small smile.

"I also don't know what would happen from this day on, but I'm hoping that whatever it is, you're there to share it with me."

Sam felt tears in her eyes when Danny said these things to her. She had always dreamed of this moment, and now it was finally here. "I will be. But I have to warn you, I'm no push over. I still have my own way on doing things." She said. Danny chuckled.

"That's what I'm counting on." he said. Sam smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"But still, remind me to bring some sort of anti-invisibility belt for you the next time we kiss. We wouldn't want the world to see your polka-dotted underwear." Sam teased. Danny groaned.

"Will you quit it with the whole pants thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tried. I really did. Sorry if the ending's not that satisfying... or the whole story in general is not that satisfying. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this. I really appreciate it, and also, I'm sorry if there were some instances that the characters may be a bit OOC. So yeah, feel free to click on the review button and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
